


я хочу кричать, но у меня нет рта

by Consume888



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: Ванду и Агату объединяет большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд
Kudos: 4





	я хочу кричать, но у меня нет рта

Агата говорит. Говорит без умолку, когда Ванда размораживает её, говорит что угодно, лишь бы продлить это время, когда она чувствует себя собой. Как же ей хочется снять эти грёбаные блузку с джемпером, будто рабочую робу, и одним щелчком почувствовать ткань любимого платья, но нет больше никаких щелчков, никаких заклинаний, никакой магии. По крайней мере, для неё. Сейчас нет.  
\- Я нужна тебе, Ванда, не забывай об этом, - говорит она, пытаясь отсрочить ещё хотя бы на секунду момент, когда её губы растянет дикая улыбка пригородной-соседки-из-дома-напротив, - позволь мне помочь тебе, вместе мы сможем сделать то, что одной тебе сделать не удастся.  
Её одиночество переплетается с одиночеством Ванды. Её гнев тянется тугими щупами, будто за шкирку вытаскивая на поверхность эмоции и чувства. Агате хочется кричать, но у неё нет рта. Буквально. Что хуже, эта бесконечная грёбаная блаженная улыбка или....  
\- Хватит, - Ванда отворачивается и трёт виски, - я могу всё, что угодно.  
За спиной протестующе мычат и Ванда снимает заклятие.  
\- Можешь, но не сейчас. Ещё не всё познано, Ванда, магическая наука бесконечна и для того, чтобы её изучить листать Даркхолд на досуге недостаточно, - Агата касается вновь обретённых губ и Ванда смотрит, как её пальцы ощупывают кожу, изгиб челюсти, словно проверяя всё ли на месте.  
Ванда молчит. Она чувствует ничего и всё одновременно.  
Процесс принятия, пять ступеней, собрания общества переживших утрату, психологическая поддержка, если вы хотите разрушить всё вокруг и наложить на себя заклятие забвения, звоните на горячую линию... Она кричит, но у неё нет рта.  
\- У меня есть то, что тебе нужно, - вкрадчиво продолжает Агата, - я не жадная девочка, могу поделиться. Дай мне размяться, ты ничего не теряешь, магией пользоваться здесь я всё равно не могу. Я просто хочу помочь тебе, раскрыть твой потенциал, я не хотела причинить тебе вред, просто так вышло, мы недопоняли друг друга...  
\- Ты сделала, что хотела! - Ванда угрожающе поднимает руку и Агата замолкает, но ничего не происходит. Напротив, Агата ощущает, что тело будто отмирает от сковавшего его паралича и обнимает себя за плечи. - Он.., - продолжает Ванда, - я слышала голос сына, он звал на помощь, звал меня. Как это возможно?  
\- Когда? - Агата жадно хватается за информацию, наконец хоть что-то, что происходит во внешнем мире. О, как дорого она бы сейчас купила пять минут вне этой клетки.  
\- Недавно, - хаотично потрассировав на лужайке городского парка, Ванда садится на одну из скамеек. Сидение из дуба, большая В вензелем вписана в узор на кованой спинке. Клеймом. Ванда или Вествью? Не важно. Тонкая работа. Она бы сделала такую же. Агата садится рядом, обводя пальцами букву.  
\- Что ты делала в этот момент?  
\- Изучала Даркхолд, - осторожно отвечает Ванда, она не хочет давать больше, чем нужно.  
\- Что ещё? Твоя астральная проекция находилась в одном из других пространств?  
\- Возможно, но я никуда конкретно не перемещалась, просто находилась... там где и была. Где мне искать его? Откуда звучал этот голос? Это была чья-то иллюзия?  
\- Не смотри на меня, - Агата поднимает ладони в отрицающем жесте, - это точно не моих рук дело. Однако, можно попробовать вернуться в этот момент. Главное определить источник. Есть особое заклинание, ты найдёшь его в книге. Нужно сосредоточиться и попрактиковаться, применив его ты сможешь вернуться в своей памяти в этот момент, как тогда, когда мы.., - Агата замирает и Ванда усмехается, ловя ужас в её глазах. Весь, до последней капли.  
\- Как когда ты препарировала мои воспоминания, как лягушку? - она резко взлетает со скамейки почти под самый купол границы. - Теперь мой черёд.  
\- Мне больше нравится, что с лягушками делают в сказках, дорогуша, - кричит вслед Агата и "Агнес" снова проступает на её лице, в её голосе, только слёзы остаются её собственными. Хоть что-то.  
\- Мы не в сказке, - говорит одними губами Ванда и исчезает.


End file.
